Fashionista Katarina
by JustAGirlWriting
Summary: Katarina Petrova is a poor bulgarian girl, but one day she is discovered, and becomes a model. Follow Katarina around in the fashion world, her meeting her three famous roomates, Rebekah, Caroline, Elena, and of course her relationship with the mysterious Elijah. This story is planned to be the first of four. AU/AH story. Kalijah, with mention of Klaroline, Stebekah and Delena
1. Prologue

**I do not own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith. **

**This story is inspired by The Fashionistas by Sarra Manning. I want this story to be the first in a four-story that will be connected, and from different point of views. This is an AU/AH story.**

_Prologue_

Katarina Petrova could feel the metallic taste of fear in the back of her throat, as she zipped up the black Gucci dress. The black fabric clung to her thin body. Katherine critically looked at herself. The thin body, with small breast and long legs. Her too big, dark, brown eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones and full lips. Her frace was framed by big curls. She was ugly, she thought. Even with the expensive dress on, it was still pretty clear that she didn't belong in a store like this. But that wasn't what it was about, no, this was about procuring this dress for her client, and getting her money. She took one last look in the mirror. Wishing once again, that she was one of the small girls with blond, straight hair, blue eyes, and curves. She pulled on the fur coat, that she had stolen from her grandmother.

Katherine walked past the counter, with the two stuck up bitches that looked at her as if she was below them. She probably was, but they didn't need to know that. She was almost at the exit, when she saw one of the guards looking at suspiciously, and alerting the others, speaking to them in Bulgarian, but low enough that she couldn't hear what they were saying. She could feel the cold sweet breaking out on her forehead, and she wanted to turn around and change into the worn out jeans and t-shirt in her bag. But she needed the money, she was saving up to move out of Bulgaria and to America. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, and pulling her, so that she was out of sight, and hidden in between the racks of clothes. In front her stood a middle-aged couple. "Come with us to the counter before you are arrested" the man said in Bulgarian, but he spoke with an accent. They were tourist. "Why should I go with you?" she sneered. The women rolled her eyes, "because we're trying to help you" she sighed. Katherine looked at them suspiciously, eyeing them. "Fine". The man took a hold of her arm, an walked to the counter. "Sorry, my niece would like to have this dress, that she is wearing. So we would like to purchase it" the man said, the girl at the counter, looked at the dress and punched a few numbers. The man paid, and the walked out the off the store together.

The walked directly out into the broad daylight, which was much brighter, than the store. Katherine felt exposed outside, and it didn't help that the couple was looking as her with surprised expressions. Like they had never seen a girl with to eyes and a nose before. She opened her mouth, ready to tell them, that she didn't want to be part of some weird three-way with them, no matter how much they paid her, when they started talking in English. "Have you ever seen that kind of bone structure? And her eyes are giant and dark" the women said to her husband. They didn't know that Katherine spoke English, and she wasn't gonna tell them, as the kept on dissecting her. "And she is thin" the man said, and pulled her coat to the side. She glared at him, and sneered at them. " And long-legged too". Katherine was ready to run, when suddenly he was talking to her.

"Have you ever thought about becoming a model?"

**So that was the end of the prologue. This story is mostly gonna be about Kalijah, but there will be mention of Delena, Stebekah, and Klaroline.**

**Read and Review.**

**XOXO Emilie**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters, the belong to L.J. Smith. And this story is inspired by the Fashionistas by Sarra Manning.**

_Chapter 1_

The couples name was Helen and George, and they firmly believed that Katherine would be the next big model. And that was exactly what they told Olga, the head of the orphanage that Katherine lived in. Olga sat on the opposite side of the couple, and was smiling at them, happy to send away Katherine. "Soo do I get any money for, you know, sending her away to you?" Olga asked eagerly in Bulgarian. Katherine felt slightly hurt by Olgas eagerness to send her away. Because even though there was no lost love between them, and Olga had raced after Katherine with a pan more time than she could count, but the fact that Olga was so ready to hand her away to some stranger, who claimed that Katherine had a bright future ahead of her. Because how many stories hadn't Katherine heard about girls, who was promised fame and fortune, while they, where shipped off to a new country and never heard from again. And even though Helen and George had showed her their business cards, and swore it wasn't a scheme, a big part of her still believed she might be sold to human trafficking.

3 days later Katherine was on an airplane to New York City. If she wasn't so nervous, she would had been incredible excited to be going to her dream city. Everything had flown by so fast, that she barely could comprehend it all. The day after Olga had "sold" her, (though the bitch didn't get any money), she had been shipped off to a Bulgarian model agency, who had taken some photos to her portfolio, and taking her measurements, all the while the kept on complementing her and saying, how beautiful she was. And to days later she had packed all her stuff in a plastic green suitcase, that she had bought, because Olga wouldn't lent her the ones they had at the orphanage. "We will be landing in JFK airport in 15 minutes. The weather in New York is sunny with 73 degrees. This is your Captain, I hope you enjoyed the flight".

An hour later she was in a real New Yorker cab with skyscrapers towering over her, heading towards an apartment she was going to share with three other girls. They were all Bulgarian too, she had been told, so that they could understand one another. The apartment was in Upper Manhattan, and you had to go through a lobby and take an elevator. Which was exciting for Katherine, since she had never been In one before. This whole thing was a completely new experience to her. Everything was so shiny, modern and bright, completely different than, where she had lived her whole life. Back there everything had been dark, dirty and just plain grey. She knocked on the door, which said 17B, and tried to drown the flutter in her stomach. The doors was opened, and three skinny girls was standing on the other side, glaring at her.

Their names were Irina, Anna and Sophia. And they were evil. They had dragged her in, and pushed down on a chair, all the while looking at her, as if she was some sort of insect. "Its exactly these kind of girls, that makes us look bad and make people thing we are all poor and stupid" Irina said, while the other two nodded. " Yeah, look at her. Her hair is way too big, and her eyes too" Katherine felt small, but she wasn't gonna let them know that. Nobody got to stop on her. Especially not three snobby, bitches. "Really, because I understand that I'm going to be the next big model. Bigger than any off you" she said and raised her chin, " plus I'm going to be on the cover of Vogue" she lied. "You are lying" Sophie hissed, with rage and something else in her eyes. It was a look all three of them shared actually. The looked angry, and … jealous. Katherine smirked, and continued. "I am not. They also said I was gonna be the next face for Chanel". "Stop lying" Sophie hissed "You are just some lying farmer, and … and… you are probably a murder and a part of a gang!", she said and nodded like crazy. Katherine felt the anger shimming. " Yeah, she has probably never even seen a Chanel dress" Anna said mockingly, before grabbing Katherine, and pulling her with her, to what she guessed was Annas room. It was filled with pillows and candles, all girly and pretty, so much it hurt Katherines eyes. Anna walked over to a giant closet, and pulled out a long, white gown with delicate lace. "This is Chanel, you stupid cow psycho" she practically yelled. Katherine feel red take over. She had been insulted, pulled around like a ragdoll, and been called psycho. See would show them psycho. Katherine walked out into the kitchen, picked up a small knife, before going back. She took a hold of the dress, and sliced the knife from top to bottom. Ruining the dress beyond repair. Irina, Anna and Sophie just stood gaping at her. "Sorry" Katherine drawled " I psychoed out". Katherine stood there smirking. Anna practically had steam coming out of her ears. She stormed over to Katherine, grabbing her arm roughly, nails digging into her arm. She opened the door, and pushed Katherine out of the apartment. Soon after her suitcase followed. "You are not gonna live here! I'm gonna call the agency and make them sent you back to Bulgaria!" and then she slammed the door shot. Leaving and fuming and gaping Katherine looking at the closed door.

Half an hour later a black town car stopped right in front of Katherine, and out stepped one of the most fashionable girl she had ever seen. She was wearing bomber jacket, skinny jeans and high black heels. The back of her shoes, where bright red. Katherine loved them. "Hi, I'm Olivia, and I take care of the eastern girls. And you need to get back in that apartment" the girl said sternly. But that was easier said than done. They girls refused to let Katherine inside the apartment, which one fine with her because she refused to even enter the lobby. After almost an hour Olivia called someone on her phone. When the call ended, she fixed Katherine with a strict glare. " Come with me" she said and got in the car. "Where are we going?" Katherine asked as she also got in. " To the headquarters. The boss want to speak with you".

**So first chapter. Yeah!**

**Read and review.**

**XOXO Emilie**


	3. Chapter 2

She was put on a big sofa with a strict glare from Olivia, and a warning to stay put or else. Katherine didn't really think that Olivia could do any _or else_, especially in her heels, but she stayed put. She didn't know how long she sat there on the sofa while people in clothes which probably cost more than her wardrobe combined looked at her and her worn clothes, but she ignored and held her head high. Olivia arrived back with a man in a suit. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and had brown hair, which stood out on his head. His brown eyes screamed kindness, a kindness Katherine wanted to believe in but refused to. "Katarina…" Olivia started. "Katherine." Katherine interrupted, which earned her another glare. It seems all Olivia could do was glare. "...Katherine, this is Alaric Saltzman. He is a manager for the more … experienced models. And the man that will decide your fate here" the girl then switched back to english " and Mr. Saltzman this is … err". Olivia seemed at lost about what to call her, and looked at the bulgarian girl with a question and a challenge in her eyes. Katherine smirked before turning to Alaric with a big smile, that felt incredibly fake. "Katherine Pierce". She was done being Katarina Petrova. "Yes, Katherine here had some problems with her roommates, something about a knife and a chanel dress, a refuse to go back to there". Olivia then proceeded to tell about how horrible Katherine was, and how she couldn't deal with another bulgarian princess, all the while completely oblivious to the fact that Katherine spoke and understand english. In the end she had to interrupt her. " It's not my fault the other girls were crazy, and mean. They called me horrible things, so I ruined her dress. It was ugly anyway". She smirked and crossed her arms, showing them that she felt no remorse about her actions. _And why should she?_ Alaric didn't seem to listen to her, but rather just stared at her. His gaze making her feel vulnerable, but she didn't show it. She wasn't weak, and one mans gaze couldn't make her lose her wit. Plus she couldn't take men in suits seriously. "I have a another apartment in mind for Miss Pierce, the other girls are also moving in today, they aren't all models, but it will work. And call Charles and tell him I found him a girl for his bag". Olivia looked a little shocked, a look Katherine was certain she herself wore, at Alarics words. " But, sir, she all new plus the incident with the kni". "Make sure the call is made, Olivia" Alaric said again, his voice suddenly harder.

She was on her way to her new apartment with her bag, new hope and a photo shoot planned the next day. When the cab stopped it wasn't in the fancy upper Manhattan like before with all it's moderne buildings, but rather an old, red brick building with a black ladder. She could she the park, and Olivia had told her it still was an expensive apartment, but less so than the one before. She was going to live with three other girls, and two of which were famous and one who was a model as well. Katherine took a deep breath, took a suitcase and put on her armor. She wasn't gonna leave this place and she wasn't gonna be bullied by the other girls. Three stairs up and she stood inside her new apartment. Movers was running around moving in the new furniture. Katherine quickly scouted the rooms. The biggest one was already taken, filled with boxes, which stood organized to the side. She went back to the other big room only to find another girl with straight blond hair in there. She thought about going to the next room, but, no, she wasn't gonna give this room up. It had a big closet and she was gonna need a big closet with all the clothes she was gonna buy. With a smack she put down her suitcase. "This is my room". The blond turned around, and Katherine was meet with full lips, stormy blue eyes, and a face she would had recognized everywhere. Rebekah Mikaelson was also famous in Bulgaria. She was the picture of a it-girl. Rich, bratty, beautiful and mean. Her reality show about her life had been a big success, and Rebekah name was on all the covers of the magazines, that Katherine had read on the plane. She was famous for falling in love all the time, having her heart broken on page six and on the show the had had a flip out every 5 minutes. "Excuse me?" Rebekah drawled out with her british accent. "I said, this is my room" Katherine repeated, whilst standing taller. She was definitely taller than the brit, but she wasn't wearing heels as Rebekah, so the blonde towered over her. "I don't think so, darling. I want this room". Katherine could feel her rage building, but she didn't show it. Instead she smirked and sauntered over to the bed and laying down. " I don't think so". "Listen you russian bitch, move out of my room right now or …". Katherine stopped listening as Rebekah started screaming, and just wore a bored face. When she finally calmed down she looked at Katherine, probably expecting her to move, but Katherine just smirked. "I'm not russian. Now get out of my room before I call bulgarian mafia and make them kill" she drawled before laying back down indicating she wasn't gonna move from the room voluntarily. Of course she didn't know the mafia, but Rebekah didn't know that and left the room whilst cursing and slamming the door. Katherine Pierce smirked over her victory and sighed in happiness. The people who said you didn't get anywhere with harsh words were wrong. After unpacking her clothes, in which her clothes only filled one tenth of the closet, she ventured to the kitchen after food. In there she found another blonde. For a moment she thought it was Rebekah, and prepared for another fight, but this girls hair was curly and lighter. _Christ is it raining blondes_, she thought as she opened the fridge. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" A light,southern, american accents asked. Katherine turned to look at blonde again and recognized her as well. "Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes" the blonde said. An introduction which wasn't needed. Caroline Forbes was the golden girl in the world. With her bright blue eyes, blonde hair and pale skin she looked like an angel. An sang like one too, even though her music wasn't quite Katherines taste, even she had to admit that. Caroline had been in the media since she was little where she was the lead in a tv-series. And famous since then. But Katherine didn't let that scare her. Instead she straightened her back. "Katherine Pierce. And yes I would like a cup of coffee". Caroline smiled and took another cup for Katherine. Silence fell over them room. Katherine could she Caroline staring at her, probably judging her. So Katherine chose to stare back. Caroline was beautiful, and you could easily she her curves in her tight, blue dress. Curves Katherine didn't have. She felt the urge to hide away, but instead met the blonde gaze, and raised one eyebrow as if to say what. Caroline smiled, a gave Katherine coffee before starting to talk with a bubbly voice about how exciting it all was. A bubbly personality which quickly was getting on her nerves. She drowned out Caroline as she thought about who her last roommate was. _Maybe she is blonde as well._

**So chapter 2 long in the making, i know. Once again I don't own TVD or the story in which this is inspired from. Sorry about the wait.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

The last roommate was Elena Gilbert. And Katherine hated her. Elena had arrived late at night with her suitcases. She had walked in with her doe eyes and rosy cheeks, expecting everyone to love her because she was used to be adored. It was girls like her that was the reason why Katherine only had guy friends. Elena was a weak girl who wanted everyone to save her. And she was selfish. Normally, Katherine would be okay with that, she was selfish too, but Elena hid hers behind fake smiles and kind words. They only thing that made Katherine happy about Elenas arrival was the fact that Rebekah seem to hate her even more. And anything that rubbed that bitch in the wrong way made her giddy with joy. There had been a big fight in the living room between the two girls, and Katherine had stood at the side smirking. Whilst Caroline who had been friends with Elena for years hopelessly tried to split them. In the end she failed and instead joined the fight. And Katherine had gone to bed with a smile on her face for the first time since arriving to New York.

At 9am the next morning Katherine sat in a cab heading to her first photoshoot. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She hadn't eaten all morning and her stomach was fluttering. Her thoughts was churning through her head. And when she finally arrived at the studio she half expected everyone to laugh at her and her stupid ideas that she could ever be a model. But the didn't instead they smiled at her and offered her breakfast which she declined, she still couldn't eat anything, before promptly sitting her done in a chair.

She had barely touch the seat before she was swarmed by people doing her hair, telling her how pretty she was and putting cream in her face. By the time the were done, almost and hour later, Katherine couldn't recognize herself. She looked like one of those people on the posters from the stores she used to steal from. Her lips were red and big. Her eyes popped with long lashes. Her hair fell in elegant curls down her back.

"Wow" she whispered in awe.

She had never looked so beautiful in her entire life. And when the showed her the dress she would wear she almost wanted them to stop, because it was too much. Much more than little Katarina Petrova from Bulgaria could ever had dreamed of. The dress was short and black, and the kind of delicate she was afraid to touch in fright of ruining it. And when they put it on her she never wanted to take it off. Because she looked confident, and sexy and like the kind of girl who could make guys fall at her feet and make girls like Rebekah Mikaelson envy her. She even got to wear heels. She could used to this, she thought with a smirk. _Definetly_.

The studio was filled with all kind of high tech stuff. Cameras, lights, umbrella-looking things and things she couldn't even name.

She was handed a big, red handbag and pushed in front of the camera.

"Okay, I don't want any smiles. This isn't a toothpaste commercial" the photograph instructed "I want sexy. Pouty lips. Big eyes. And confidence, got it?"

Katherine nodded, trying to remember everything. Before she knew it the camera had gone off. And she discovered that modeling … was kind of fun. And easy. Paul, the photograph, had only said things like _lower your chin, look straight at the camera _and _stretch those legs_. She had been pulled in and out of the wardrobe, and had changed clothes more time than she could count. Several hours later, when they were finally finished her whole body was sore and she was hungry. All she wanted to do was go to the nearest McD eat everything on the menu and then go home. But before she could execute her plan the was stopped by the stylist who handed her several white shoppings bags.

"The clothes" she explained, when Katherine looked at her dumbfound. And the bags were indeed feel with every outfit she had worn, and even the ones she hadn't.

"And this" the assistant sighed while handing Katherine the bag " you did really well today, especially for a first-timer, and Charles must really adore you if he is giving you _this_ bag". The assistant sighed one last time before walking away mumbling something about a _waiting list_.

She was gone before Katherine could ask what was so special about the bag. And she didn't discover it before she was back at the apartment, where she discovered Rebekah in her room looking at the bags, Katherine had dropped on the bed to go searching for food.

"What are you doing in my room?" she snapped at Rebekah, she didn't have the energy to fight, but just wanted the blonde gone. But Rebekah didn't answe, instead she asked, in a tone Katherine you define.

"Where did you get this?"

"Get what?" The blonde had really lost her mind, she thought.

"_This_" Rebekah said as she swirled around to face the model, clutching the red bag in her hands, her eyes wide.

"Where. Did. You. Get. This?" Rebekah asked again in a low voice when Katherine didn't answer.

"From the job I did today. It was for some designer, Charles, and his brand. Opia..or Opo…"

"Opium." The brits voice was hard, irritated and judging at Katherines oversight. _Sorry if I don't know the names, _Katherine thought _stupid beach._ She might not had thought beach.

"Thi...this bag isn't even out yet. Anywhere." Rebekah practically yelled "and you are telling me that you, a russian cow, had the new it-bag from _Opium_ before everyone?"

Katherine didn't bother pointing out that she was bulgarian. She just wanted Rebekah to be done with it and leave. What was special about the bag anyway. It was_ just_ a bag,

"Before Michelle Obama. Before Kate Moss and Cara Delevingne?" Rebekah continued to scream "Before _me?!"_

And finally it clicked for Katherine. She, Katarina Petrova AKA Katherine Pierce, had gotten the hottest bag before _Rebekah Mikaelson_. Katherine could feel a victorious smirk stretching out her lips as she stood a straighter and casually flipped her hair.

"Maybe you aren't so important after all" she taunted" but don't worry you can have this when I'm done with it. I probably have to switched it out with his next bag, since Charles _adores _me"

She had to bite back a laugh at Rebekah face. The girl looked like she was ready to kill Katherine. Rebekah stepped closer to Katherine, her fury only growing bigger at Katherines smirk.

"This isn't over" she hissed through clenched teeth before tossing the bag on the bed and storming out. Katherine smile grew bigger at the slamming of the front door.

Yes, she could definitely get used to this.

**New chapter! **

**A/N I know that in the show Katherine has a lot of curves and such, much there isn't really curves on todays models. Compared to an average model I would say Katherine is curvy, like walk the VS show curvy.**

**Reviews please!**

**XOXO**


End file.
